


Iamverylucky

by Minty_Humbug



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adorable dorks, F/M, Fiction, Literature, Romance, Short Stories, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?, prose, prussia is reader's bff, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minty_Humbug/pseuds/Minty_Humbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>pic not made by me and so does hetalia, but i own the story<br/>________________________________________________________<br/>BORED + GERITA DOUJINS + <a href="http://fuckyoubyeplz.deviantart.com/"><img class="avatar"/></a>+ <a href="http://explosionplz.deviantart.com/"><img class="avatar"/></a> + <a href="http://reactionplz.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/>= Fanfic</p>
    </blockquote>





	Iamverylucky

**Author's Note:**

> pic not made by me and so does hetalia, but i own the story  
> ________________________________________________________  
> BORED + GERITA DOUJINS + [](http://fuckyoubyeplz.deviantart.com/)\+ [](http://explosionplz.deviantart.com/) \+ [](http://reactionplz.deviantart.com/)= Fanfic

[ ](http://sta.sh/02505s6k0j4p)

    As you walk on the corridor, everyone began to advert their eyes and act as if they are cowardly ignoring you. Just take a guess. Yes, You're the bully in Hetalia academy. Everyone feared you. You're the most scariest delinquent in the school. But that doesn't make teachers angry or scared or anything. In fact, Your ranks are quite high when you took exams. 

And also, You're not that kind of bully. You're more of a hero and a boyish savior. Still you have some friends. "Hey ____!" Someone called out. "Sup!" You brofisted the dude who turns out to be prussia. "Kesesese~! You still look fat to me, ___!" He mocked. "And you still look gay to me, faggot." you mimicked him as you hit his head. "Ouch!" He cried in pain, As you laugh at his goofiness.

"v-vee AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" You heard someone just scream for their lives. You took your baseball bat and went to look where the sound originated. As you peeked at the soccer field, you saw 5 guys bullying a- wait. Is that a she or he?  
Well, whatever. 

"HEY, DAFUQ ARE YOU DOING?!" You shouted.  
"Oh shit." One of them said, who's holding the brunette victim's trousers.  
"Well, well, well.. If it isn't the most rebel faggot in the school." A pink haired guy  
**((no not oliver just give him a fucking name))** smirked at you.  
"Well, At least my hair isn't a in a gay-ass color." Prussia tried to hold a laugh but failed as he 'pffft'-ed.

As one of the bullies suddenly 'tried to' gave you a sudden attack, You held his fist. And gave him the Chinese burn. He clench his arm in pain. "Shit, RUN!" one of them commanded as they followed it. 

"You okay ?" You asked. "Vee~! You saved me! Grazie" He hugged you tightly in a sudden, making you uncomfortable. duh, personal space. "Woah, woah, woah. Hold on a sec." You pushed him carefully, not making him fall.  
"Say, Have we met before?" You asked, scratching your head.  
"Hm... You're the guy I met from my nonno's restaurant!" He answered, Not noticing you're actually a girl.  
"Haha, yeah. I didn't notice you were one of the waiters."   
"By the way, I don't know your name." You said.  
"Feliciano Vargas!" he happily answered.  
"The name's (boyish nickname) (last name)."  
He smiled as you shook hands with him.  
"Hey, you don't need to be do formal~" He said, reaching your shoulders to give a hug.  
you sighed and hug him anyway.

The next day...  
**((CLIFFHANGER HAHAHA TO BE CONTINUED, BITCHES ((plz don't take seriously ;-;))**


End file.
